Learn to Love
by DramaBabe007
Summary: Bella finds that Paul isn't so tough on the inside...she helps him when he needs it and he does the same for her.Hmm...will it turn to romance? ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first twilight fanfic so please review and tell me if you want me to write more chapters! Thanks :) **

My heart heavy, I trudged down the lane to the beach in La Push. I had come to meet Jake but he had had to go with he rest of the pack again, hunting. . . . . her. That was what made me most afraid. . . and guilty. Victoria was after me and if any of the pack got hurt it would be my fault! The nonchalant, in some cases enthusiastic way the pack handled the Victoria situation was enough to make my stomach churn. Did they not realise how much danger they were putting themselves into?Feeling sick with guilt and dread I sat down on the old tree on the beach, the one i had sat on way back when Jacob had first told me the legands about the Quileutes. I put my head in my hands and tried to think about something else, tried to convince myself that Jake would be ok, but I knew what victoria was capable of. I shuddered at the memory. Angry at myself, I stood up and started walking across the beach. Anything was better than sitting down and moping.

I looked up at the huge, looming cliffs as I walked and remembered seeing Sam and his 'gang' jumping off the edge, cutting into the icey water below. Today the water was grey and churning, waves smacking against the rocks with such force that the spray hit me even from here.

I couldn't stop thinking about the pack. I wondered if they would be back yet. Sighing, I turned around and headed back towards my tree.

. . . . . . . . Only someone was already sitting there! On _my_ tree!

Ok, I knew it was stupid to think of it as 'my' tree but really, it was so far down from the main part of the beach that I didn't think anyone else really knew it was there. I was still a short distance away but from where I was standing I could make out that the person was a boy, maybe a bit older than me. As I drew nearer I realised that he was from the pack!I felt a smile spread across my face. Even if he wasn't Jacob, he was still from the pack and I was friendly with most of them.

That was when I realised who it was. Note that I said I was friendly with 'most' of them. This was Paul, the hostile, quick tempered wolf who had almost attacked me the day i found out werewolves existed not so long ago. Sure, I had forgiven him but we haven't exactly been that friendly or talkative to each other. I wondered if I should talk to him now, ask him if the rest of the pack were back aswell, so i could see Jake. Jacob Black was the only one who could make me feel happy adn I hated being away from him for too long. I couldn't trust myself not to start thinking about . . . . him. I winced and hugged my body as if trying tto keep it from falling apart. Gritting my teeth, I walked purposely up to where Paul was sitting.

I was quite taken aback when i realised he was crying. 'Paul?' I stammered, surprised.

'Are you ok?'

Paul looked up at me with tearful eyes. 'What are you doing her?' he spat.

My eyes widened in surprise at his hostility. Then they narrowed. I wasn't here to listen to an angry, upset werewolf tell me he didn't want me here.

'I could ask you the same thing!' I scowled. 'I was just asking if you were ok!What's wrong?'

Paul avoided my glare and scowled at the ground. 'I don't need you sympathy. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me!'

Sighing, I sat down beside him. I couldn't leave yet.

'Then maybe you just need someone to talk to. someone to listen. '

He could be as unfriendly and hostile as he wanted but I wasn't going to stoop so low as to do the same back.

Paul didn't answer, but I noticed fresh tears streaming down his cheeks. He wiped them away fiercely, as if angry at them for betraying his usual tough act.

'I don't. . . I don't . . . ' His silent tears suddenly turned into sobs. I could only imagine what pain he must be feeling inside. I wanted, no, _needed_ to know what was wrong. Watching him cry made me want to cry.

'Paul. . . . ' I touched his arm but he flinched away, still sobbing.

I recoiled, hurt by his abruptness. But I didn't give up. 'Tell me, ' I said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews!It really made me smile to see that people were reading and enjoying my story, so thank you **

You know, for a second i actually thought he would. I saw the vunrability in his tearful eyes and I thought he was going to give in. How wrong I was.

Paul paused for a second just as a howl came from deep inside the forest. He jumped up, cursing under his breath. 'Paul. . . ' I started.

'Save it. ' He snapped angrily. 'I don't need anyones sympathy, especially not _you. '_ He snarled the last word. 'As if you'de be any help. No wonder your stupid vampires the _Cullens_ left you. I gaped at him for a second. My bottom lip quivered as I felt like the hole in my chest was being torn open again. How could he, how could he talk about the Cullens again like that!I stood up to face him.

And slapped him in the face.

'Aaaarrgghh!' I screamed, clutching my hand in agony. I staggered around in a small circle, cradling my surely broken hand. that was when I noticed Paul shaking like mad. FURY was written all over his face. He growled suddenly and I cringed, jumping back from him. In the second it took for me to blink, Paul was gone. In his place was a large, silver grey wolf. I sucked in my breath quickly from the shock, momentarily stunned. For a split second, I couldn't move because of the fear. The wolf snarled at me and advanced, just like he had the first time I saw him. It was happening all over again!Only his time there was no one there to help me.

'Jake!' I screamed, though I knew it was no use. The wolf suddenly charged at me. I shrieked, backing away as fast as possible. Of course, being me, I would have to trip wouldn't I?Why am i so clumsy?

Then he was suddenly towering above me. I gasped in fear as he snarled, his furious eyes glaring into mine, teeth bared in a menacing growl. That was when I realised that this was probably the end for me wasn't it?I thought Victoria would be the one to get me, but instead it was going to be the one who was meant to be protecting me from her. I wondred what would happen then after. Would the pack be so angry at Paul that the would throw him out of the pack?Or would they care at all. How would Jacob feel?And what about. . . . . Edward. . . .

Looking up once more into the face of the wolf looming above me, I pleaded with my eyes. Then I squeezed them shut and held my breath, chest conctricting with fear.

I held my breath until I couldn't anymore and had to draw in another mouthful of air. What was taking so long?I opened one eye and peeked out at the scene above me. Grey sky, churning dark clouds. . . . no wolf. . . no wolf?I sat up slowly and carefully, and looked around.

Paul was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,sorry I haven't updated in ages!I wasn't sure if I was going to carry on with the the reviews guys,keep em coming!**

I swear I have never run so fast.I was up off the ground and into my truck as fast as possible and i'm not even one for the running!Shaking,I opened the door and slid into the drivers seat,comforted by it's familiarness.I was shaking so hard I couldn't possibly even hope to drive, so I just took deep breaths to try and clam myself through the nose,out through the mouth,in through the nose...

Suddenly I heard a brisk tap on my window.I screamed,images of wolves filling my head again and I shoved down the locks on the doors,cowering in my I heard laughing outside.I looked up only to find Embry's smiling face looking in at me.I glared at him as I unlocked the doors.

'Woah,someone's a bit jumpy today,eh,Bella?' he said,looking a bit concerned.

I continued scowling. 'You scared me Embry!It's just this...thing with Victoria...'

I decide to refrain from telling him the truth,just in case I get Paul into ,why do I even care?Embry pulls on my arm ,forcing me to leave the truck which i reluctantly do.

'Come on,I am on strict orders to get you to Billy' others will be arriving...sooner or later.'

I don't like the tone of foreboding in his voice but I try my best to ignore it.I don't want to freak out in front of Embry.

We walk the short distance to Billy's house and Embry enters without knocking,like he owns the place.I see Billy in the kitchen and we go in to join him.I sit on one of the chairs surrounding the table while Embry heads straight for the raids it.

I have to admit,I am glad for Embry's i been alone with Billy it would just be just not really in the mood to be lectured about running with vampires,being reminded of how it is my fault that the wolves are out there hunting are putting their lives in constant danger for a fruitless mission!I feel like I don't belong here.I don't deserve to be sitting here.I stare at the floor.

The seconds tick by and I grow more and more anxious,even Embry starts Sam strolls in,followed by a few more werewolves including Jacob,I let out the huge breath i was unaware that I was holding,so relieved that they are safe.

'Got away again,' Sam tells us with a grim look on his sighs,but keeps his 's one of the things I used to hate about Sam,but now I admire him for it.I would totally be freaking out if I was in his least they were all safe...Although I noticed that Paul was not present.I am not worried anything had happened to him,it would have been said.I'm not even sure he went to hunt Victoria,since I saw him on the beach.I comtenplate asking about it,but decide not to.

Jake smiles and sits down next to me,muffin in his hand.I grin back at him,happy again fr a a while we go out into his garage and talk cars and it's almost like old times,almost like I can forget what has happened since...him...

I shake my mind to clear it just as Jacob asks,

'Hey,there's like a Quileute gathering,a kind of meeting,on tonight,you want to come?'

He smiles and I am really honoured to be asked to this,since I am the 'vampire girl'.Then I realise that this is Jacob,the others probably won't want me there.I sigh.

'I'de love to Jake,but to be honest,I don't really think i'm welcome.' I try to smile at him but my heart feels heavy as I realise that I am probably not welcome anywhere do I fit in?

Jacob just laughs. 'Course you are,Bells!The others really like you!' I raise my knows what i am thinking. 'Ok,maybe with the exception of Leah,but she'll come around.'

'I dont know,Jake,' I ,Paul will be there.I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing.I feel like we have still not resolved our argument.I just don't know where I stand with makes me nervous.I twiddle my thumbs,wondering what to do.

'Hey,it's just a bunch of old dudes telling some legends about werewolves and parasites—sorry!' He apologises quickly when he sees my face,knowing how I feel about him calling them still grins as he carries on.'Seth and Leah'll be hearing them for the first time _are_ welcome!Please come Bella.' He gives me puppy dog eyes,which make me 's one of the reasons I really like makes me laugh.

'Ok,ok!' I chuckle. 'I'll come!' Jacob seems thrilled.

Jake waves at me as I climb into my Chevy and start to drive away. 'See you tonight,Bells!' he yells.

I force a as i drive away,I have I _done?_Why did I get myself into this mess?I grumble as I I want to do when I get home is _try_ to relax,maybe attempt some calculus that too much to ask for?I was so stupid to let Jake persuade me to come tonight.

In my peripheral vision,I see the large grey wolf running thbrough the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

I drove to La Push slowly, wanting to stall as the last thing I want to do now is go to that bonfire with the rest of the pack. I have to admit to myself though, that there is absolutely no way out of it. I can't let Jake down, not after all he's done for me.

Jacob has me in a bear hug as soon as I clamber clumsily out of the truck.

'Jake-can't-breathe!' I gasp, although I am pleased that I make someone happy at least. He laughs, releasing me. I stay as close to him as possible as we walk over to where the bonfire is, suddenly feeling my nerves come back again at the thought of how the rest of the Quileutes will take my presence there. To my immense surprise, when I arrive there, most people greet me as if i'm one of their own. There are a few jokes about the 'vampire girl' and whatever (mostly from Quil of course) but once I get past all that I find I'm actually having a good time. Jacob introduces me to the rest of the pack who are fortunately very welcoming, although Leah might be an exception. I remember that it is going to be her and Seth's first time ever hearing the legends, knowing that they are true. I see Paul out of the corner of my eye and I try to avoid him. It will just be awkward if Jacob introduces us. Of course, having my luck, Jacob just totally had to drag me over to where Paul was standing, talking with Jared. I try to avoid Paul's eyes, silently cursing Jake. It is all I can do not to reach out and pinch him as my nails have grown quite long now. But I refrain as he probably wouldn't feel it anyway with his new werewolf powers.

Thankfully Jake is cut short and we have to sit down in a circle round the fire as the elders begin their stories. There is a mystical hush that falls over everyone as we take our places. It has gotten much darker since we arrived, and now the fire dances in front of me so vibrantly that it is hard to focus on anything else. I'm sitting down with Jake on my right, all happy and content when I suddenly realise that it is Paul who is sitting on my left hand side. I banish the feeling of discomfort that threatens to engulf me and try to concentrate as the telling of the legends begin. I am not going to let Paul ruin my night when it is thankfully going so well. I am overcome with a determined feeling, and it feels good. I _do _deserve to be here, it's not _my_ fault that Paul and I had that argument. It wasn't even a real fight, he's probably forgotten it by now, why am I even thinking about this. . . . . . . .

I pinch myself quickly (with my long, sharp fingernails) to distract myself from the turmoil of thoughts whizzing around in my head. I should really get a diary, I think to myself, although if anyone found it and read it they would think I was insane, writing about werewolves and vampires. . . . . . I shake my head quickly to clear it and get lost in the story that Billy is now telling.

I find that the one that sticks with me is the third wife. She was fearless, she didn't even hesitate to do what ever she could to help her family, her tribe. . . . . .

The stories have finished and the fire crackles loudly, bringing me back to reality. I am so hot, sitting here between two werewolves with a roaring bonfire in front of me. As everyone gets up to get food and have a chat, I move away from the party. I just need to get away from that heat and clear my head. I am pretty confident that everyone will be too distracted by the food to notice that I am missing for a while, and I figure that by then I will be back anyway. I walk for a while and end up on the beach. I don't stop walking for a while, basking in the cool night air.

I shudder when I get the feeling that I am not alone. Looking around me, I see no one, just the long strand of beach lit up by the moonlight. I shove my hands deep down into my pockets and wonder how long I have been gone. Maybe I should go back. . . . but something keeps me here. I don't want to leave just yet, no one will have noticed my absence anyway.

I glance around me again, the feeling that I am being watched still there. No one to be seen. Surely they haven't sent out someone to look for me already? It can't be that late. No, they would have caught my attention it it was one of the pack. I try to convince myself that i am just imagining it, just paranoid. The hairs raise on the back of my neck and I shiver, suddenly realising how cold it is down here on the beach. I turn around and head back the way I came. I see the cliffs in the distance and am surprised at how far I have come. Maybe more time has passed than I thought. I speed up a bit. I was stupid to come down here, everyone is probably wondering where I am. Jake probably feels responsible for me. I completely lost track of time!

I just can't shake the feeling that i am being followed or watched, or both. I am almost certain I am not imagining it and that makes me want to panic. I pick up the pace and my breath quickens as I look around me again. There is still no one that i can see but I have come to know more dangers than ones that are in my sight. I look out to the waves and see a flash of red illuminated by the moonlight. Fear and panic grip my body and the impulse to run takes over. I race down the strand of beach as fast as I can but my clumsyness gets the better of me and I trip. I cry out as i fall and get a faceful of sand. I hear the sound of something thundering towards me. I let out a strangled scream until I realise that Victoria is not that loud. I twist my head to the side just in time to see a large grey wolf block my vision as it jumps over me. I gasp and whip around, sitting up. The wolf is there, snarling and growling at something, or someone that is quickly retreating into the water. Victoria.

In a flash of red hair and grey-green waves, she is gone. That leaves the wolf there, standing at the edge of the water. As it turns towards me I see its eyes. I know those eyes well. The eyes I tried so hard to avoid today. Paul's eyes.

I am frozen on the ground, still in shock from the sudden appearance of Victoria. The Paul-wolf walks towards me and stands in front of my cowering frame, staring down at me. Those eyes seem to stare right into my soul. I'm mesmerised.

He seems to be waiting for something. I quickly snap out of my trance and stand up. He is still huge, towering over me even when I am standing. I can't help but feel intimidated and drawn to him at the same time.

'Um, thanks, ' I stammer, feeling extremely awkward. Paul huffs and starts to walk past me, towards the trees. 'Wait!' I call after him.

He stops for a second and I approach him cautiously. Not really understanding what I am doing, I reach out my hand and stroke the side of his face. Paul freezes but doesn't pull away. His fur feels coarse but smooth at the same time, all the different shades of grey illuminated by the moonlight.

He leans his head into my hand for a second, and I feel like there is so much more to Paul than the tough, hot tempered guy everyone sees on the outside. I find that I want to know who he really is. I want to get to know the real Paul.

I still my hand and let it drop to my side. With one last look at me, Paul turns away and darts into the trees. I can't see him, but I know he's there, watching me, protecting me.

I walk the rest of the way back to the cliffs feeling much safer than before.


End file.
